Code Fragments
by Cairnsy
Summary: A collection of challenge and meme ficlets, mostly centered around Toki in some way or the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Overall Summary: **A collection of Code: Breaker ficlets written for various memes/challenges/requests over at my Live Journal. Likely to be mostly Toki-centric, both gen and shounen-ai.

**Notes:** I'm pretty open to ficlet prompts/requests, although please know that whether or not they actually get written is another story! Sometimes no matter how interesting or fun the prompt, I just can't get the inspiration or the ficlet simply doesn't work. Just a heads up, I'm unlikely to write anything that doesn't involve Toki in some way, simply because he is my favourite character. 

* * *

**1. Holding On For A Hero (Yuuki and Toki, gen)**_  
__Challenge:_For the music drabble meme, where participants have to write a ficlet set to a randomly selected song on their playlist. The timeframe for writing is only as long as the song itself is. In this case, the song was: Holding On For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler).

* * *

"Don't get the wrong idea, you stupid brat," Toki hisses out the corner of his mouth as he barrels down the corridor, Yuuki tucked firmly under his arm. At least in his cat form Yuuki is easier to carry, even if his claws are digging painfully into Toki's side. He ducks and weaves as he runs, the attackers' assault causes parts of the ceiling start to cave in, showering them both in plaster and brick.

Great, just great.

"I shall win you the biggest Nyanmaru," Yuuki says reverently, and Toki curses under his breath before going into a foot-first slide, shielding the stupid cat as they slide beneath a new slew of bullets. This time, the barrage is coming from in front of them. One shooter is taken out by the slide; another is felled when Toki thrusts Yuuki at his face, the sudden onslaught of cat claws and sharp teeth tearing away streaks of red flesh.

"I don't want one of those damn toys."

On reflex, Toki calls on his magnetic powers, drawing the next round of bullets in close and repelling them back towards the shooters. There is a niggling thought at the back of his mind that maybe he shouldn't have done that, but it is only when the bullets fall a good meter and half short of their intended targets that his brain catches up with his instincts.

"Fuck."

"Was reverting to this form part of your plan, Toki?"

He's going to kill the cat when this is all over. Toki's just going to have to figure out how to get them both out of this first.

With a grin, he whips his pistols out from where he had tucked them earlier into the back of his jeans and aims them at their assailants.

He might as well have a little bit of fun while he's at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Your Song (one sided Oogami/Toki)**_  
Challenge:__For the music drabble meme, where participants have to write a ficlet set to a randomly selected song on their playlist. The time frame for writing is only as long as the song itself is. In this case, the song was: Your Song (Elton John/Moulin Rouge mash-up)_

* * *

"If you're not careful, he's going to realise that you drape yourself all over him for reasons that extend beyond your own laziness," Masaomi warned dryly when Toki returned from his latest assignment, a satisfied smirk on his lips that had very little to do with the successful assassination.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Toki replied, slipping into his house slippers and collapsing into the closest chair. Ah, comfy cushions. What bliss after having to crouch outside some dingy house for days on end.

"Isn't it?"

Toki stiffened, his hand stalling briefly in mid air before nonchalantly reaching for the emergency pack of cigarettes that he kept in his jacket pocket. To think he'd manage to go a whole three days without a smoke …

"A therapist would be more effective," Masaomi added, a cold and knowing smirk fixed on his lips as he watched Toki suck down the blissful offering of nicotine. "And probably cheaper."

Toki leaned back in the chair, blowing a puff of smoke up towards the ceiling before letting his eyes slide over to the older boy.

"You really are a bastard, Masaomi."


End file.
